Dreaming About Me?
by SilentTomorrow
Summary: Annie has a certain kind of dream about Raeger, then wakes up beside him... This is just one big lemon, for mature readers only! Lemon, one-shot. AnnieXRaeger


Lemon lemon LEMON! Stop now if you don't want to read sexual material! One-shot, and all lemon-y!

* * *

"Ohh.." Annie moaned. Raeger was awake now, looking down at the sleeping, beautiful girl in his arms.

"Raeger..."

Raeger felt blood rush to his face, and his cock, as he realized she must be dreaming about him. He felt her grind subtly into his arousal, and held in his own moans.

"Yes... Oh yes..." Annie began grinding more fervently, her breathing quickening.

Raeger's large cock was rock solid now, as his girlfriend rubbed against him in her sleep. "Annie..." He half spoke, half moaned as he tried to wake her.

She paused only for a moment, before she unknowingly began pleasuring him again.

Raeger moaned, his face hot as desire swept over him. He had been avoiding situations like this, as the two had agreed to wait to have sex. Now, his need for her was all he could think about.

Raeger leaned in and kissed the sleeping girl passionately, pulling her tight to him. He felt her moan into his mouth as she awoke, and clutched to him, shaking and pressing her nails into his back. Her moan made him feel even hotter, so he thrusted slightly against her.

All of a sudden Annie dug her nails deeper, and her moans increased in volume. She moaned his name passionately against his lips. "Raeger, oh fuck. Oh fuck. Yes!" He realized she was cumming as he grinded harder and faster into her.

Raeger thrusted his tongue into her mouth to absorb her moans, and pressed his hard cock, through his pants, into her crotch, to help her cum.

She shook in his arms as she came down from her high. "W-wow. Oh, Raeger."

Raeger was incredibly turned on. "Dreaming about me?" He asked as she blushed.

"Yeah, that was.. Really good." Annie felt thoroughly embarrassed. She felt something hard poking into her leg. She looked at his face, and saw dilated pupils and his mouth slightly open as he breathed heavily. Oh.

Annie grinded into him experimentally, and earned a moan slipping from his lips. He looked at her questioningly. "Do you-?"

"Fuck me."

Raeger's eyebrows raised. Had he heard that right?

"Fuck me, Raeger," she repeated.

Raeger, surprised but now very excited, pulled off his shirt, then reached for hers. He tugged it over her head quickly, then kissed and sucked gently at the skin around her nipple.

"Tease," Annie scolded, until he moved his mouth over the hard, perfect nipple and flicked his wet tongue over it. He heard her moan and felt her clutch the sheets.

Raeger repeated this treatment, bathing her nipple with his tongue as she moaned. "Ohh yes, Raeger.."

He looked up at her. "I love it when you moan my name."

"Raeger, please don't stop."

He smirked sexily, then began licking and sucking her other nipple. He reached over and pinched the first nipple, rubbing it gently.

Annie squirmed under him, obviously aroused. "I want you so bad, Raeger.. Ohh.. Let me feel your cock."

Raeger complied instantly, pulling down his pants and boxers at the same time, throwing them to the floor. His erection snapped up proudly, 8 inches long and very thick.

Annie's eyes widened as she grabbed his dick. It was huge! And he was so hot. Ooh, she was going to have him tonight.

She rolled him over on his back, and began jacking him off. She gripped his length tightly, stroking fast with his moans. She looked at him as he watched her through half lidded eyes, his mouth open slightly as moans escaped it.

Annie felt his hand begin to wander. He reached the waistband of her pajama pants, and slipped his large hand under it, and into her panties. There, he found her erect clit and began rubbing it. Annie had never felt anything nearly as good!

He dipped a finger gently into her slit as she continued to stroke him. "Oh fuck, you're soaked.." He plunged the finger in, fucking her with it.

"Fuck! Oh!" Annie threw her head back in ecstacy as he added another finger into her tight, virgin pussy. She felt so stretched, so wet, so good..

Suddenly he withdrew his fingers, to which she responded by grasping his hand. He couldn't stop now.

Raeger chuckled at her. "Hold on," he said huskily, grabbing her waistband and tugging off her pants. They joined the rest of the clothing on the floor. They were both completely naked now.

He moved down the bed slightly, and spread Annie's legs apart. Leaning down, he took a tentative lick of her pussy juices, which were now running out of her slit onto the bed. He licked his lips, making sure he made eye contact with her. "Delicious."

Annie's mouth hung open. "Oh my God." She quivered with anticipation as Raeger licked her again, and again, then thrust his tongue as deep as it would go. Her spine arched and she moaned his name loudly as his tongue found her clit, which he sucked. He slipped his two fingers back into her wetness, thrusting them in and out.

Raeger felt her tight pussy walls clench his fingers as Annie came a second time. Hot liquid squirted out into Raeger's mouth as she practically screamed his name while pleasure filled her and sent her over the edge.

Raeger licked the mess in and around her pussy, swallowing her fluids.

"God, Raeger.. You're so sexy.." Annie said, trying to catch her breath. "It's your turn now. Lie down."

He laughed. "Bossy, are we?"

"I think you should listen. You'll really like what I'm about to do to you."

At that, Raeger flopped onto his back, his hard cock in the air. Annie leaned over him and kissed his lips, gently nibbling his lower lip. She then began kissing his neck, then his collarbone, his chest, stomach, hips.. She stopped above his rigid cock, and smirked at him.

"Please.." Raeger's voice was unsteady.

Annie flicked her tongue over the tip of his dick, tasting his salty precum. She then allowed the tip to enter her mouth, which she sucked and licked thoroughly.

Raeger let out a cry, and thrusted suddenly into her mouth. She let him fuck her open mouth as she bathed his throbbing cock with her tongue.

"Annie.. Oh, Annie.. Yes baby.." Raeger moaned as he thrusted into her welcoming mouth. Suddenly he stopped.

"I'm going to cum right now if we don't stop. But I've gotta fuck you, Annie." His cock was throbbing, and the look in his eyes was feral.

Annie climbed on top of him. She needed him too.

Suddenly he flipped her over so he was on top, pinning her down. She gasped at how sexy he was, how hot he was making her. Her pussy was dripping.

Annie felt his huge cock poke her entrance. She looked into his eyes. "I want to feel your giant cock fuck my pussy," Annie whispered, needing him in her right then.

Raeger thrusted into her slick, tight pussy. She gasped, not expecting to feel so stretched. It hurt for a moment, and he held still, his dick entirely inside her, while she adjusted.

Raeger kissed her forehead tenderly. "You ready?"

"Yes."

He pulled out slightly, then began to fuck her.

"Oh! Oh! Raeger, fuck!" Annie was feeling pleasure she had never imagined possible. Heat built up, knotting her lower stomach. Raeger was hitting her in all the right places.

"Annie.." Raeger moaned as he pistoned in and out of her, his balls smacking her pussy as he fucked her hard.

"I'm so close.. Fill me with your hot cum, Raeger, please.. I need it," Annie pleaded with him, her hips pressing into his thrusts and her hands grasping the sheets until her knuckles turned white. "Ohh, Raeger.."

"Annie.. Annie, I'm gonna cum.." His breathing was laboured and his thrusts were becoming erratic, and she knew how much pleasure he was feeling.

Suddenly, Raeger shoved his cock as deep as he could. Annie felt herself reach her third orgasm, and she cried out his name as she came. Her pussy tightened around his throbbing cock, and Annie felt hot cum fill her, stream after stream.

Raeger held her tight as his cock was milked by her clenching pussy, moaning "oh, oh Annie.. Fuck, Annie, yes.." over and over until her tight little pussy was full, and Raeger's hot fluids poured out of her.

They lay like that, him inside her, for several minutes, holding each other close and catching their breaths.

Raeger pulled out of her, his spent cock followed by his cum dripping out of her. He wrapped his strong arms around her, holding her close.

"God, Annie, you're amazing." He looked down at her. "So much for waiting."

Annie laughed softly. "All I know is, that was incredible.. And I love you."

Raeger smiled at her. He was so handsome.

"I love you too, Annie. I'm so happy I get to spend the rest of my life with you," he replied warmly, pressing his lips lovingly to hers. Warmth fluttered through her chest.

Annie couldn't wait to marry Raeger, knowing what was in store for her.


End file.
